


ficlet collection

by gullapip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: back in the day i wrote murf a lot of little fics bc these nerds are the reason we met, they're all au in that corbett never died or came back bc i'm too fragile for angst. may or may not be edited/rewritten a little





	1. dibs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> the perks of dating corbett

Harry eyes the  _ thing _ hanging off Corbett’s shoulder warily, like he’s not sure if he’s seeing what he thinks he’s seeing.

‘That is a  _ purse _ .’

Corbett adjusts the bag self-consciously; it’s a hulking, teal, faux leather tote monstrosity with too much gold hardware, which is exactly why his mother let him borrow it. His father bought it for her one birthday past, but she never had the heart to tell him she thought it was horrid. But Corbett had been desperate, all his bags large enough to fit both his and Ed’s (mostly Ed’s, the man brought a ridiculous amount of snacks whenever he went to movies) things were Ghostfacer gear and therefore looked debatably suspicious. He really didn’t want theater security frisking him, so he'd asked his mother if she had anything, and _this_ is what she handed over. Corbett kind of suspects she was most willing to sacrifice it to being confiscated by security just to get it out of the house. 

‘It’s not mine, it’s my mom’s.’

His only reply is Harry looking at him in disbelief- does he  _ really _ think Corbett would willing walk around with this thing?- and calling Spruce over from where he’s trying to cram all his candy in his jacket pockets.

‘Spruce! Look at this. That is a  _ purse _ , a  _ really ugly  _ purse-  _ Why _ do you have a really ugly purse, Corbett? I don’t know if we can be seen with you carrying that thing.’

Corbett frowns while Spruce pays no attention to either of them and attempts to tuck a bag of M&M’s into his boot and hide it under his pant leg. Ed is arguing with Maggie over where they should sit, which leaves Corbett to explain, so he isn’t going to lie to protect Ed’s pride right now.

‘Because Ed insists on bringing enough stuff to feed three of him, which he somehow always manages to finish. But he forgot a bag of his own because he didn’t buy his junk food until he was on the way to my house, and asked me to find something to fit it all in when he came to pick me up. This was the only thing I could get my hands on that was large enough and we were already running late.’

Harry’s eyeing him again and Corbett gets the distinct feeling a crack about his and Ed’s relationship is coming when Spruce appears beside him and interjects.

‘You managed to fit all of Ed’s crap in there? Is there any more room?’

A peek into the bag reveals that there is still some room left; Corbett nods and Spruce looks like he’s seen an angel, so he asks Spruce if he’d like Corbett to hold on to some of his things.

‘Hell yes! Here, take this.’

Spruce is about to shove his stuff into Corbett’s arms when Maggie and Ed come back over, and he helpfully informs Maggie that there’s room in the teal monster bag if she still couldn’t find a place for her soda. She’s already thanking Corbett and pulling it out from underneath her jacket when Ed scowls and shoos them both away.

‘Jeez, back off, you vultures! It’s full enough already! Besides, I got there first, therefore, I have dibs on the bag.’

Harry asks him just where he got to first and Ed stammers, but keeps the protective arm he’s placed around Corbett’s shoulders (with a hand on the purse) where it is. When Ed tries to explain, he really only makes it worse with the vague gesturing his other hand is doing at Corbett.

‘Here! You know, the general  _ here _ . His- he’s-  _ I’ve got dibs _ !’

They’re all laughing at him like the jerks they are, even Corbett, despite his own embarrassment. Ed huffs at the group betrayal.

‘Whatever, forget it, the bag only has room for mine and Corbett’s stuff, so you all can just figure out how you’re going to sneak that crap in on your own.’

That’s when Spruce pulls out a small box of something and waves it at Ed.

‘What if I shared with you? Then could the rest of us enjoy the fruits of your labors?’

Corbett is expecting another outburst from Ed, until he sees what Spruce is holding- It’s a box of some semi-expensive, kosher snack that Spruce doesn’t often get his hands on (but Corbett thinks he’s just bullshitting with that and doesn’t want to give up such a prime bargaining chip). Ed  _ loves _ it, but Spruce refuses to tell him where he gets it from and the internet was no help either. He's watching Spruce with sharp, discerning eyes while Corbett resists the urge to roll his.

‘Half the box and you can store your crap in there, but only until we get inside.’

‘A quarter and we won’t leave the leftovers in there after the movie.’

‘A third and you can leave it all there until we leave.’

‘...Deal.’

And that’s how Corbett ends up getting weird looks from the theater staff with the over sized purse full of everyone’s junk food weighing him down. Harry reminds him that he is still technically an intern and that it’s his job, and Ed offers to hold the bag while Corbett gets into his seat, only to maybe 'accidentally' drop it onto Harry's foot.


	2. there's no greeting card for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody remember ed's face in the mini series when he unwrapped the corbett puppet bc i do

Ed had forgotten about the Ghostfacers methods of decorating until he and Corbett had arrived at his parent’s house to wait for the others; there’d been too many thoughts about the multitude of ways this could go wrong crowding out anything else. Corbett had been back among the living for awhile now, but Ed hadn’t been back home since and had so far managed to avoid the subject whenever he talked to anyone. Granted, he didn’t call often, but his family was under the impression he traveled taking jobs on film crews and Harry and Spruce were the only friends he kept in touch with, and they knew he was really hunting, so everyone understood he kept odd hours. 

But he hadn’t mentioned Corbett when he called last week, only said he had something very important to tell them and since their annual Christmas/Hanukkah/Generic Holiday Celebration in July get together was coming up, why not use that as an excuse to swing by? Really, it was because Harry and Maggie’s wedding was coming up in a few months, and Ed really didn’t want to surprise them by showing up with Corbett on his arm. The truth had to come out sooner or later, as much as he’d like to put it off, and he wasn’t about to ask Corbett to stay behind.

His mom had just been happy to see him after so long, happy that he’d stopped skipping across the country alone (he’d given them some lie about Corbett being an industry friend interested in traveling together to split the cost, hoping they wouldn’t recognize him from the few times they’d met). She’d hugged Corbett too when they arrived, because she acted as if she was everyone’s mom like that, and he’d hugged back with a pleased, intensely awkward look on his face. Dad clapped him on the shoulder and shook Corbett’s hand and said something about the benefits of wingmen and getting lucky, because his dad was always trying to be cool like that, before his mom tutted and shooed them all into the kitchen. She gave him a smile he couldn’t decipher on the way in, but Ed figured it was just her commiserating over his dad’s inherent uncoolness. It did take them two weeks to get him to stop saying ‘razor’ in all the wrong contexts when he found out about the Ghostfacers new word.

But it wasn’t until she’d shoved holiday cookies at them (a mix of Christmas and Hanukkah motifs, and what appeared to be an attempt at a dreamcatcher, she always went overboard when she got to be involved in her son’s life) that Ed realized that if she was already done baking, then the others might have already decorated the garage. Which meant that Corbett’s stocking, the one with  _ Angel _ embroidered across it, would be hanging up with the rest of them, because none of them knew that Ed had brought company on his trip back, that his important thing was  _ Corbett _ . He panics, but briefly, because odds are Corbett will see it and get that wistful/touched look on his face, right?. The one that means a soft smile and a hand in his are imminent, which Ed is pretty okay with.

He is, however, worried about the decorating addition they’d made their first Christmas after Corbett died. Every subsequent July/December everybody would take turns dressing up the Corbett doll he’d been gifted in holiday attire and displaying it prominently in the garage. Ed’s last turn was right before he’d left to hunt. He’d given it costume wings and a plastic semi automatic toy, but not a halo because that had no tactical advantage. He didn’t know whose turn it was now, but if they kept the tradition alive it was certain to be either embarrassing (Harry), eclectic (Spruce), or something with a lot of LED lights (Maggie). It’s not really fair, Ed thinks, he’s already terrified of the team’s possible reactions to Corbett, he doesn’t need to be worrying about Corbett’s reactions to how they all dealt with his death.

There’s no time to try and sneak into the garage though, because Corbett’s just finished his jolly snowman cookie and is complimenting his mother’s baking when the doorbell rings. Ed jumps out of his seat and is at the door before Corbett’s even put down the chocolate and raspberry fudge Ed’s mother is insisting he try, yanking it open with a grin on his face and nerves clear in his eyes. 

‘Hey guys-’

Maggie’s got a death grip around his shoulders before he can get another word out and then it’s hugs all around. It’s good to see them again, really damn good, and Ed forgets his stupid worries long enough to greet them properly. Spruce had been picked up by Maggie and Harry apparently, who were living together now, so the whole gang was easily assembled. Harry forgoes the how-are-you’s and catching up to demand what was so important, after an equally tight hug, and Maggie adds that he’d been making guess all the way here in the car. Which included, but were not limited to: accidental Vegas marriage, plastic surgery to avoid the cops, and finding out Ed had a kid. Ed is still trying to figure out a way to tell them- He’d been practicing a carefully orchestrated speech and reveal all night, but it all seems to escape him now- when Corbett’s careful voice chimes in from the hallway.

‘I guess that’s where I come in?’

He’s only just stepped out of the kitchen, judging from the looks of total shock on everyone’s faces, and Ed turns around to see that, yes, Corbett is standing there with his hands tucked into his pockets and a nervous, hopeful smile on his face.

Maggie is the first to move, she steps past Ed to get a closer look at Corbett and reaches out a tentative hand to touch his shoulder, when there’s Harry grabbing her wrist. He’s glancing warily between Corbett and Ed, pulling Maggie back away from their formerly ghost intern. She twists out of his hold and asks him what the hell he’s doing, that’s  _ Corbett _ and he’s  _ alive _ when Harry shoots back a scared retort. 

‘And how do we know that, huh?! Ed, did you at least check him out before bringing him around your  _ family _ ?’

Ed knows he’s not just talking about his parents and Maggie, Harry’s talking about Spruce and himself too, because even before Harry and Maggie got together, they were family. And it had taken them awhile to get back to this, to the point where Harry would be willing to call him friend again, let alone family. He knew Harry was afraid, that he’d brought a threat to their doorstep and knew he’d have to stop talking to Ed again if it got anyone hurt. Now Maggie and Harry are arguing and Spruce is watching them all with a cautious look, eyes flicking to whoever’s talking louder at the time. Maggie is defending Ed, and Harry’s pointing out that Ed might’ve gotten caught up in the fact that it was  _ Corbett  _ and accepted that as truth without salt, holy water, or a silver knife. Ed had sent them a few tips over the years, to keep them safe, and he was glad to know they had at least took them to heart, but he decides this is a good time to cut in. Corbett looks like he’s ready to run and never come back just to save everybody the trouble, and Maggie’s started doing that vaguely dangerous gesturing with her hands. 

‘I  _ checked _ , alright? I double-checked, hell, I  _ triple _ -checked. I checked for everything in the book and a few things the book didn’t have. It’s him.’

That settles that, it seems, because Maggie looks smug and turns to give Corbett a gentle hug, with a sincere ‘We’re glad you’re back.’ 

Ed thinks that she really is a great sister, even when she was beating him up for breaking her new EMF. He’ll have to give Harry grief about marrying out of his league later. Spruce steps up with a grin and tells Corbett it’s good to see him again, and Harry mumbles an apology for thinking he was a demon or something, with a pat on Corbett’s back. 

And that’s it. It’s done. There’s no ‘When did this happen?’ or ‘ _ How _ did this happen?’ or, and thank god for this, no ‘Tell me the truth, Ed, did you make a deal?’. He knows it’ll come later, the questions, but they’re all kind enough to not bombard them with it now. And the fact that they take his word for it, that they don’t doubt he’d lie to them, fills him with something warm and good and Ed has to fight a broad grin from breaking out on his face. Corbett seems to catch it though, and flashes him a private little smile before Maggie is taking his arm and dragging him towards the garage before Ed can stop them. 

She’s talking about the upcoming wedding, wants to make sure Corbett’s coming, when Ed comes into the garage. He’s hit with a serious case of nostalgia, Maggie’s workbench is still here, all her electronics, because they couldn’t fit it in their new apartment. So is the Ghostfacers corkboard, the Vest of Destiny in the corner, the framed pictures of Shatner and Corbett, most of their gear. But it’s only taking up about half the garage now, and Ed gets the feeling that as their lives progress it will shrink back even further. It’s a bittersweet thought, because he wants the best for them, and he knows he can never go back to chasing internet rumors with nothing but a camcorder and a handful of salt. But it was their lives, it was what made them a family, it was their passion. They were supposed to get famous and it would stay their lives forever. Ed never thought it would end. 

Ed’s still lost in his thoughts when he hears Harry tell Spruce his secret santa gift is ‘totally razor’ and realizes something that finally gets that grin on his face. Of course. Of  _ course _ . Whether they’re hunting ghosts or being promoted to manager at Kinko’s, they’d always be Ghostfacers. They’d  _ always  _ be family. 

He finds his way over to the group to stop at Corbett’s side, who glances at the stocking with his name on it and back to Ed with that soft, loving look in his eyes that Ed loves so much because it’s only ever directed at him. Then his eyes travel north and stop, the look changing to confused and kind of amused.

‘Hey, Ed? Why’s there a puppet dressed up like an angel on that shelf? At least I think it’s an angel...’

And then silence falls over them, because they’d momentarily forgot about the doll, and evidently the others hadn’t changed it since Ed had left. No one else seems willing to speak up as they stand there in awkward silence, so Ed bites the bullet and tells him the truth. 

‘It was a gift, a few years ago. It’s uh, it was... supposed to be you.’

A complex series of emotions cross Corbett’s face, but he hides it well, and it only lasts a moment. Then he tilts his head thoughtfully, before a slight frown appears and he looks back at Ed, who’s already tensed up.

‘If it’s supposed to be an angel costume, why don’t I have a halo?’

And all his breath comes out it a rush, because Ed hadn’t known what to expect, there was no set precedence for finding out somebody bought a doll that looks like you and dressed it up for the holidays after you died. But he had expected something bad. Instead he’s got Corbett staring at him like he’s serious, but there’s humor in his eyes, and the others are picking up on it, the tense atmosphere quietly easing up. Ed shrugs and answers like he’s serious too, but he’s starting to smile again.

‘Halos don’t have any tactical advantage. That’s why I gave you a gun instead.’

Corbett nods and looks satisfied with that answer.

‘That makes sense. Thanks for not giving me a gauzy angel dress then.’

Spruce chimes in then, much to everyone’s embarrassment.

‘No, gauzy was the year after, he put you in the lingerie Harry gave Maggie for the secret santa swap. I’ve got pictures if you want to see.’

Ed flushes and avoids the ‘oh _really_?’ look Corbett’s giving him, the bitten back grin on his face, and scrambles to grab the phone that’s suddenly appeared out of Spruce’s hands, but Spruce is sneaky and tosses it Corbett with the picture already pulled up. It’s Corbett’s turn to blush now, at the flimsy red thing Harry intended for Maggie instead of a puppet, but then that spark in his eyes comes back. He bites his lip to keep a smile from giving him away and raises an eyebrow at Ed, looking up at him from the phone.

‘Is there something you want to tell me, Ed? Because I don’t think this would fit me.’

There’s a half second of shock before everyone but Ed starts laughing; Spruce is practically  _ crying  _ and bent in half, Harry is telling him he wishes Ed could see the look on his face in between cackles, and Maggie’s holding her stomach like it’s going to burst out of her if she laughs too hard. Corbett at least has the decency to look a little guilty, but he’s laughing behind his hand like that’s going to hide anything, and as much as Ed wants to yell at them for all being treacherous assholes, he can’t. 

Because seeing this, getting to experience it, it tells Ed that they’re going to be okay. The end of the world could be right around the corner, but for right now, they’re all going to be okay.


	3. love what damns you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you do when you start hunting bc you can't deal with your grief and then your dead not boyfriend comes back to life? hit the road together

‘Don’t forget the salt.’

Corbett is manning the cart with his face two inches away from the shopping list, as if that will somehow allow him to catch whatever he might miss were he to look at it from a normal distance, and. Ed is standing in front of the aforementioned cart, looking up in disbelief from the ‘which flavor of beef jerky do I get’ dilemma currently playing out between the teriyaki and original bags in his hands.

‘Okay, seriously? That’s it with the salt, I’m putting you on salt rationing. We have  _ enough salt _ .’

A shake of Corbett’s head and a mutter of ‘can never have enough salt’ finishes that conversation, and Ed ends up with tossing the original flavor into the cart, because Corbett always complains about him tasting funny if they kiss after he eats the teriyaki. They move on, end up in a debate over which Goldfish crackers character was better for almost ten minutes, and are just turning the corner towards the aisle with the salt- because Ed’s a sucker for the ‘I’m only doing this because I care about you’ face with the slight, questioning frown and the  _ eyes _ \- when they quite literally run into another pair of shoppers. Corbett had been too preoccupied giving Ed The Face, which was how their cart ended up crashing into, of course, the Winchester’s. 

‘Hey!  _ Watch it-' _

Dean is shocked out of his irritation by their appearance, for long enough to let Corbett start apologizing- he remembers them clearly from the Morton house, but is acting like he's just bumped into a couple of strangers. But Ed's face is venomous, and he cuts off Corbett’s apology quickly with a glare at them and a hand on his arm to urge him in another direction.

'Don't bother saying sorry to these douchenozzles, Corbett, I'm sure they did something to deserve whatever they get. Come on.'

But before they can leave recognition dawns on Dean's face, and he blurts out a question instead of a comeback.

'Wait a minute- you're the guy that ghost killed, aren't you? You are! Yeah, you disappeared and your fearless leader over here flipped his shit, yelling about ripping up floorboards and-'

Something else dawns on Dean and he stops short, turning to look at Sam, who seems to have reached the same conclusion. They both turn back to pin Ed with a peculiar set of intense expressions he can't decipher. Dean's voice is suddenly very serious when he speaks.

'Did you make a deal?'

Ed eyes him like he’s debating whether or not Dean is a little more crazy than the last time they met.

'A deal? With  _ who _ , what for?'

Sam chimes in this time, 'With a  _ demon _ , did you trade your soul to get him back??'

Corbett is utterly confused, looking to Ed for answers, and Ed quickly shakes his head, looking offended and- a little  _ guilty _ .

' _ No _ , no, I didn't. He just, came  _ back _ , a few months ago. And don't freak out, I tested him for everything, alright?'

The last bit is added when the Winchesters both open their mouths to ask that very question- Ed suspects some weird kind of codependent sibling telepathy, but Dean starts in on trying to grill him for information anyway, and Sam tries to push past him to work on Corbett, which Ed is just  _ not  _ having. He shoves Sam back, which surprises both the brothers, but a few years hunting tends to get rid of the nervous reactions to guys with chiseled chests getting up in your face and calling you names. 

‘Look, we don’t know  _ how _ , we don’t know  _ who _ , we don’t know  _ why _ . He doesn’t remember anything and I didn’t attempt anything to bring him back. That’s it.  _ End of story _ . So you can quit with trying to give us the third degree about it and-!’

‘ _ Ed _ !’

Corbett has a hand on his arm, is pulling him from where he stepped forward to get in Sam’s face, and the brothers are giving each other a look again.

‘Come on, let’s go. Don’t waste your energy on them.’

Ed complies, but relishes the vaguely offended look on Dean’s face when Corbett deems him not worthy to waste energy on now. He snatches (heaves, it was heavier than it looked) the last, biggest bag of salt on the shelf into their cart along the way, knowing the Winchesters were in the aisle for the same reason they were. Corbett notices, but doesn’t make fun of Ed for grabbing the same thing he insisted they didn’t need, and Ed pecks his cheek in thanks after they’ve left the store, back in their car.

He’s about to start it up when Corbett asks carefully, hands tangled in his lap, ‘Did you really react that badly when I went missing?’

Ed stops with his key in the ignition and nods.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I did. I was ready to tear that house apart. I was terrified.’

He turns in time to see the guilty look on Corbett’s face, but doesn’t let him get any farther than opening his mouth, leans over and kisses him with a stern ‘don’t apologize’. They end up still sitting close for a long moment afterwards, and when Ed speaks again it’s soft, it’s a confession.

‘...I thought about it. Making a deal, to bring you back. I thought about it. I found out it was possible a year after I started hunting, tried to help a woman who sold her soul to cure her son’s cancer. Her time was up, and I was there when she got ripped apart, I couldn’t stop it, handcuffed to a radiator. When it was all over the demon she made the deal with turned on me, said he could tell there was something I wanted. Something he could help me with. He told me about the crossroads and the possibilities, the time I could get in exchange for my soul. I told him to fuck off. And after that I didn’t think about it a lot because I couldn’t  _ let  _ myself think about it, but it was always there.’

He laughs, barely, mirthlessly. 

‘I found out, after you came back, that he was lying. There’s no demon alive that could’ve dug you up properly. He was just screwing with my head.’

Ed refuses to meet Corbett’s eyes, can’t face whatever he would find there right now. But Corbett understands, shuts his eyes so Ed can look up and see the sincerity in his face, quietly firm.

‘But you thought it was the truth for long time, and you resisted. If something… I know you can resist it. I won’t ask you to promise me, because I trust you. Just, no matter what happens, remember that I trust you not to damn yourself.’

Ed closes his eyes when Corbett opens his, he still can’t look because he’s not sure what will happen if he does, he doesn’t want to when he asks, quiet and strained, ‘What makes you think everything I’ve done in the last few years hasn’t already damned me? There’s blood on my hands, Corbett. I did it to save lives, but it’ll always be there.’

It’s hard to shake his head and keep their foreheads together, but Corbett manages, his voice isn’t louder, but stronger, he’ll be confident in Ed enough for both of them for as long as he needs to.

‘It hasn’t damned you. You haven’t told me everything you’ve done, and I don’t expect you to, but I know it hasn’t, because I know  _ you _ . Okay?’

Ed looks at him now, sees the absolute certainty there. Corbett isn’t saying this to make him feel better, as a theory, he’s saying it because he believes it. It’s a fact to Corbett. He’s alive. He loves Ed. And Ed is not damned. 

‘Okay.’


	4. least favorite memento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> murf really really likes richard siken

“I don’t really blame you for being dead but you can’t have your sweater back.” _ \- richard siken _

-

Because it was kind of his least favorite sweater, Corbett ended up leaving it in Ed’s garage after a meeting, carelessly tossed and forgotten in the corner where the Zeddmore’s stashed the overflow from their Christmas decorations. Which is why Ed doesn’t find it until a few months later in December, when his mom badgers him to go find the box with the good candles in it. The sweater had gotten lost between the box he was looking for and the wall and he recognizes it instantly. The unexpected reminder of Corbett after months of trying to forget- Ed had even been sort of content today, damn it- feels cruel and he bites his tongue to fight the grief that threatens to overwhelm him. 

Ed keeps it, of course. It’s folded up in a box under his bed until he gives in to the inevitable and becomes a hunter. It’s one of the few things he brings with him from home and the box sits as far back in the trunk as it can go. He never admits to himself why he keeps it, equal parts a reminder of why he hunts, what he lost, and to remember Corbett, and have something he can touch. When he’s drunk and drags it out to bury his face in it, Ed imagines he can still catch a whiff of french vanilla coffee, because he never got the chance to find out what Corbett himself smelled like, what his soap smelled like, if he used cologne. 

The smallest part of him is waiting for the day they’re reunited and he can give it back. 

-

It’s been two months since Corbett woke up on top of his own grave, and Ed still wakes up in the morning and instinctively panics when Corbett’s not beside him. That’s when Corbett steps back into view, two cups of instant coffee in his hands and wearing Ed’s shirt, and the fear bleeds out of him in a great exhale. But this morning is a little different, because instead of handing over the coffee and then moving on to open their laptop and skim the day’s news headlines, Corbett passes Ed his mug before setting his own on the nightstand. Then he climbs back under the covers and over to Ed, who’s sort of propped up against the headboard, and lays his head on Ed’s chest with his arms firm around his waist. 

And while Ed is wondering, definitely not complaining, why he’s being so affectionate, Corbett remembers about the box he found in the back of the trunk when he was looking for the laptop charger this morning. He’ll never tell Ed that he saw the sweater he thought he’d finally lost ages ago, left everything undisturbed so he wouldn’t give Ed a reason to think he’d found it. Corbett trusts that he’s got his reasons for having it, for not returning it to him, and he can guess pretty well at what they are.

Besides, he never really liked that sweater anyway.


End file.
